A Change of Scenery
by TimelessHourglass
Summary: there was once a Demon King, who was feared and worshiped,who might this person be and how is she related to the Noah?
1. Chapter 1

Demon Fox  
**Hi all people who are interested in Man and enjoy~**

_In Japan, there were many demons, they take the forms of a human beings, but their true self is hideous. Only a few demons were granted the true beauty of a human being, though they still show the traits of being a demon. One of them is the Demon King, who possesses immense power, enough to destroy part of the world. Feared and worshipped, the priests sealed the Demon King in a box, partly to preserve its pwer and partly to hide its power from the world. This box was called Pandora's Box. To open the key, the key known as, Death's Door must be aquired in order to resurrect the demon's beloved Demon King. The group assigned to resurrect the Demon called themselves the Noah Clan. They possess animal features and a human body. The people who wants the Demon King for themselves were known as the Black Order, or known as Exorcists. Now let the battle to acquire Death's Door begin!_

A lone child was walking in the woods of Mt. Dodaira. Her pure snow white hair shining in the darkness and reaching up to her mid-thighs, her mercury silver eyes tinged with blue glistening like pools of water, her pale skin so white it's almost ethereal. She looks like, acts like, talks like any other human being, except for a few features. She has white fox ears and a fox tail. On one of her ears was a pure silver earring of a siver cross and her left eye a crimson scar going down her face with a pentacle star on her left forehead. She was accompanied by many creatures that humans can see but turn their eyes against them.

Walking towards the stream the child met a man who was wearing dirty clothes. She slowly approached the man in hopes of interacting, but fear of what has happened in the past stopped her in her tracks. The man seemed to have sensed her for he turned around and was facing her. The man was blind.

"Oh my are you lost child?" he slowly got up and approached her, stating that he has no reason to harm her. "No sir…but what are you doing in this forest? This forest belongs to the youkais"

"Oh really? Then I guess that they have accepted me since I woke up here five years ago" they talked for what seemed to be hours, the young girl chatted happily with her newfond human friend, Mana. Mana taught her many things, reading, writing, drawing, flower arragements and many stuff learnt only by nobles. Each day she visited his house in hopes of learning more. He also gave her a name, Allen Walker, but she never showed her true self to him.

Until one day when the house where Mana lived was destroyed. "Allen…keep on walking, no matter how painful it is, and one last thing, I loved you even though I knew you were a youkai, forgive me for not being able to be around you in the future but always remember me…" those were the last words he spoke before his soul was lifted up and sent to Heaven. Allen cried for many days after that. She built a grave for Mana and sat there everyday. Her youkai friends tried to lift her spirits up, but they failed. It seemed as though when Mana died, he took her soul along with him.

**A few years later…..Allen's POV**

Allen was running around the forest with her youkai fiends. They were playing tag, and her youkai friend, Rhode has to catch them. Running and hiding underground was one of the best places to hide. She can see everything but they can't see her. This game went on for hours until sunset, when all youkai were told to attend the daily youkai feast. Arriving at the feast, dressed in her yukata, she made her way to her table of fox demons only to be blocked by one of the most reknowned Noah. Rhode to be exact. I stared at her for a moment before she grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the Noah Clan table. Only the most elite demons could be able to dine with them.

"Here Millenie! Allen Walker my friend is here~" Rhode spoke out. The demons closest to the Noah table whispered among themselves and resumed their meals. "Why, a little fox demon are you? Thank you for keeping my dear Rhode company while I was away on a trip" I stuttered and tried to say "It's okay, besides we were both having fun" but failed miserably. Rhode and I sat near the Millennium Earl, being as the one of the first to join the Noah Clan. Throughout the feast, the Noah Clan introduced themselves to me, (I kept looking at Tyki) and I had a lot of fun just being with them. They even allowed me to sit with them anytime I like. It was one of the greatest honour given to sit with the Noah. Soon enough, the feast ended and all demons were to listen to what the Noah Clan has to say.

"Everyone, we are closer to finding the Death's Door, however the Exorcists are getting in our way, I hope everyone is careful to attack them and stay alive" I truly hated the Exorcists because of them. They burned down Mana's house and him along with it. I was truly glad that Death's Door was nearly in their grasp. We heard the distant laughs of some youkai and we turned our attention towards the woods and out came the two loudest and most childish of the Noah Clan, Jasdero and Devitto. In their hands was what seems to be a little key, with a little skull with glowing red eyes, vampire like teeth and bat wings surrounding the skull. "We found it! We found the Death's Door!"

All youkai was stunned after hearing the statement before cheering the twins. The girls were shrieking and fainting, the men bowing down at the twins. "Well done, Jasdevi, now everyone, please line up in front of me~" everyone was confused but did whatever the Earl says because his words were absolute. I was last unfortunately, but when I saw what they did to the other youkai, I was relived to be last. The Earl sticks the key into the location of where the heart was mean to be, all the youkai were screaming in pain at first before given rest. They waited to see what will happen. My turn came and I was freakiing out. Rhode patted my head and encouraged me. I stepped up to the Earl and let him enter the key into my heart. I was expecting pain, but I felt nothing. I heard a loud click inside my body, before pain like nothing I have experienced tore through my body. I screamed, my eyes felt like they were blinded, my insides burning with heat unimaginable, like they were melting. I heard the Noah Clan speaking amongst themselves and my clan trying to approach me.

As they got close, my foxfire erupted and it was larger than what I have seen. Every youkai backed away form me from the Earl's orders. Tyki Mikk, approached me, encasing me in his warmth, saying that it'll be alright and to embrace my foxfire. I did what he said, the pain slowly ebbing away and my skin turning ash grey like the Noah Clan before I lost conciousness. The last thing I felt was warmth encasing me and soothing me the whole way…

It truly was the best feeling.

**So tell me how was my first story evolving DGM characters but a different plot like?**


	2. Chapter 2 A new Member of the Family

Chapter 2

**Hi all, man is PMS a bugger or not, well for those who don't know, it's shit, bad fucking shit. Excuse my language….anyways ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. There will some words in here that you might not understand. There's a glossary at the end of this chapter!**

~*~ Allen's POV~*~

I woke up in a room I have never been in before. The ceiling was wooden and polished. The futon I was sleeping on currently was big and fluffy. The blanket was definitely silk, and I slowly got up. I hissed in pain and looked down. My body was bandaged from head to toe. At first I was confused as to why I was bandaged, but then last night's memories came flooding back and I hugged myself and screamed in pain and fear for what I am right now.

It seems someone heard my screams and slammed the door open. I was in the corner, hugging myself, and I felt the same warm touch as before, when my foxfire went haywire. I looked up and saw Lord Tyki Mikk staring at me with worry and concern in his eyes. I immediately jumped into his touch and cried. He soothed me all the way and carrying me back to the futon. He listened as I ranted on about the feast that time…apparently, it was three days ago…and he unwrapped my bandages to check the damage and such. He was so kind and took care of me like I would break if he held me too tightly. I was about to sleep when my stomach growled. I blushed and clutched at my stomach and cursed at it. It replied in kind and Tyki laughed. He carried me since I didn't walk for a few days and was not use to it yet. Since the foxfire incident burned me and made my skin ash grey like the Noah Clan I was easily mistaken as part of the family.

When we walked past, I saw the garden and I was in awe. There was a pond in the center, a bridge over it, the water sparkling due to the sunlight, the spider lilies swaying to the wind, like a calm melody, the koi in the pond were pretty. Overall the garden has only one word to describe it…Magnificent. We walked past many hallways and into what seems to be a storeroom full of clothes. Tyki called the servants to help and dress me in a kimono for lunch, and they did. The kimono I wore was light purple at the top and slowly darkened as it went to the bottom, the sleeves tinged with blue and there were butterflies in a mass at the bottom of the kimono before swirling up to the top. My hair was left down, but the servants decided to plait some tiny braids in my hair.

They showed me to the room where all the Noah Clan were currently sitting. The only seat left was next to Tyki and as usual I announced my presence to the people. When Tyki saw me, I swore I saw his mouth open a bit and stare at me like a piece of meat.

"Come, Allen Walker, come sit down with us and have lunch, we are all very glad to see you recovered so much, especially Rhode and Tyki, right Tyki-pon~?" the Earl spoke out. Rhode nodded vigorously before approaching me and hugging me gently so as to not create more wounds, while Tyki flushed and stuttered. I found Tyki funny, cute and sexy when he was stuttering and blushing. He ended up being quiet throughout the whole lunch and I kept stealing glances at his perfectly sculptured face.

At the end of the lunch, the Noah Clan was about to leave when the Earl spoke out. "Everyone, I want you all to welcome our new family member, Allen Walker~" everyone stared at me while I stared at the Earl, my mouth agape. Rhode lifted her hand and lifted my chin so it connected back to my upper jaw. "W-What? No offense Millennium Earl, but I am not worthy of being part of the Noah Clan, I am just a lowly kitsune-" I was cut off when Tyki put his arms around me and I looked up at him, confused.

"_My little kitsune,_ we are all demons, it's just that we were chosen to represent our kind, and we were looking for someone to represent the Kitsune demon clan. Look at Rhode, she is a demon of dreams and space, from the _Baku _demon clan, I am a demon with the abilities to pass through any obstacle in this world from the _Enenra _demon clan, though I admit I'm different form them, Sheryl is a demon who can break things physically from the a distance away and only using his will, he's from the Kamaitachi demon clan, though it seems he lost the third part of him, and ended up mortally wounding people and he is a bit different like me, next is Jasdero and Devitto, also known as Jasdevi, with the abilities to split themselves from one being and has the abilities to 'Materialise', he's from the Ashinagatenaga demon clan, though as I said again, a bit different, next is Wisely, he is able to read your mind and memory and project them back to you to relive your worse or loved moments, he is from the hakutaku demon clan, again a bit different, next is Skinn Bolic, he is able to control thunder and create an impenetrable armour that protects him from thunder, he is a descendant of Raijin, last but not least is Lulubell, she is able to shapeshift at will, she is from the Mujina demon clan. Wow I told so much now I need some water" I got lost on who is who due to Tyki only waving his hands…

Rhode practically took over after Tyki was drinking some sake. "I know that this is a lot to comprehend, but to remember our abilities easily we gave each other nicknames. Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure, I am the Noah of Dreams, Sheryl, who is my adoptive father, is known as the Noah of Desires, Lulubell's the Noah of Lust, JasDevi is the Noah of Bonds, Skinn Bolic's the Noah of Wrath since he angers easily, Wisely is the Noah of Wisdom, and these guys who you haven't met yet and been told of their abilities yet is because only they know it. Tryde is the Noah of Judgement, Fiddler is the Noah of Pride, Mercym is the Noah of Mercy, Mightra is the Noah of Talents, and you Allen Walker, is the 14th Noah, also known as 'The Musician'" luckily for me this time Rhode pointed out who is who so I know, but it I forget their names as soon as she said them.

The servants appeared with a cushion. The Millennium Earl walked over to me and picked up what was currently lying on the cushion. It was a tiara, with seven stigmatas lined evenly with a gap and they grew smaller as they went further away. He placed it on my forehead and let it rest there. I stared and him funnily for he chuckled and said, "Wait for it~" then pain worse than me hitting my head on a katana, sharp-side up. I felt blood trickle down and clutched at me forehead, the tiara was gone. As soon as it started it ended. I was panting heavily when Tyki gently eased me up and let me lie on his chest. Rhode wiped the blood currently coating my face and preventing me from seeing away. When I was all clean, she smiled and raised a mirror. I saw the tiara, or what's left of the tiara anyway. The stigmatas were embedded into my forehead; I couldn't even feel the surface of the tiara.

"Once placed on your forehead, the tiara punctures the skin and digs in, the stigmatas are then placed into your forehead, which causes blood because it stretches the wound open and what's left of the tiara reseals the wounds around the stigmatas and doesn't allow blood to flow" the Millennium Earl explained.

"Well, you could've warned me so I could be ready…" I mumbled. "But you'll be tense, and that'll cause more than what you feel when relaxed" I sighed and then looked out and saw the sun was setting. "Is there going to be a feast tonight?" I wondered out loud and the Earl answered in kind.

"Yes, one in celebration of a new Noah, you and one for the beginning war on humans~" I stared at the coming sunset, knowing that the war with humans was inevitable, and I hated humans because I believe that they set the house on fire. I asked all the youkais in the area where Mana lived and beyond, and they answered that he was friendly, and they accepted him as a hermit in need of solitary. I felt a good feeling bubbling in me as I thought of images of torturing the humans to death. Life as a youkai was good, but being part of the Noah Clan? It was bliss.

**Allen I never deemed you to be the sadistic type! I thought you were innocent and fragile, not like this *goes into corner depressed and grows magic mushrooms***

**Anyways in case you want to know what those Japanese youkai names mean here is the list~**

_**Enenra - a monster made of smoke.-Tyki**_

_**Kamaitachi - the slashing sickle-weasel that haunts the mountains.-Sheryl**_

_**Raijin - the god of thunder.-Skinn**_

_**Hakutaku - the wise Bai Ze beast of China, who reported on the attributes of demons.-Wisely-**_

_**Mujina - a shapeshifting badger.-Lulubell**_

_**Ashinagatenaga - a pair of characters, one with long legs and the other with long arms.-JasDevi-**_

_**Baku - an auspicious beast who can devour nightmares.-Rhode**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa and gomenasai for not being able to update quickly~ forgive me~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~*~ Allen's POV~*~

I am currently dragged by Rhode, who was showing me all the rooms in this house. Even though I am a kitsune, getting lost is a must for me. I couldn't remember what was where anymore. By the end, I was dizzy when we approached Rhode's room. I am sitting in a chair and waiting for Rhode to come back. She appeared holding something behind her. I was curious and tried to look behind her but failed miserably.

Rhode giggled and held up what she was hiding from me. A baby blue kimono with sakura blossoms at the collar, bottom and sleeves and a kitsune with nine tails in the centre going all the way around the kimono. It was beautiful and I was entranced. She put the kimono on me and put a pink obi, o cover the waist. She then led me to the front of the house, everyone was waiting outside for us.

I approached Tyki with a huge blush on me, I was looking down, hoping that he won't see me blushing, but looking at Tyki's knowing smirk, I knew that he knew I was blushing. He gently took my hand and led me to the Feast. Every youkai was chatting and laughing when we approached. The youkais immediately quieted down upon the approach of the Noah clan.

"Everyone, welcome to yet another blissful Feast, today we are not only celebrating the success of another tiring day, we are also celebrating for the beginning war with the humans and the birth of a new Noah!" shouted the Millennium Earl. Tyki led me to the front and everyone cheered upon seeing the new Noah, especially the kitsune demon clan. After a while every youkai settled down and ate.

I couldn't help but feel as though something bad will happen. I tried to suppress the feeling to no avail. Every Noah seemed to be on alert as well. Every youkai by now were drunk on sake and dancing around. The kitsune clan, luckily were the ones that hasn't drunk sake yet because suddenly we saw a horde of humans running into the Feast and attacking the youkais. Everyone was screaming trying to escape the humans swords and spears, the Noah Clan were the ones that have managed to escape their wrath along with the kitsune clan.

But they returned when all the youkais were either destroyed or ran away. It seems that these humans were attacking this place to take this land and all the youkais immediately retaliated. The fight became war on the mountains, the trees bent and disfigured, the animals killed and used as food (Mainly by the humans), and the water poisoned and stank. All you can see were bent and disfigured trees, animal pelts, spears, swords, bow a few ligaments here and there, hair that still clung to the scalp and flesh in the water staining it red, fingers and toes spread everywhere, occasionally a eyeball stuck to a knife or tree branch, intestines flung about everywhere, torsos of humans and youkais, and sometimes a splatter of both races insides.

(A/N: gross isn't it? imagine writing this when you're eating breakfast...which is what I did, urgh I feel sick….)

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Allen walked around the mountains trying to find her clan and members of the Noah clan. Her eyes were lifeless, her kimono cut and soiled, her skin scraped raw and sometimes bleeding. She walked across the clearing where the feasts usually took place and saw something that shattered her.

Her kitsune clan was being slaughtered, the females first being raped before being killed, sometimes the humans would keep them as sex slaves, while the males were utterly disfigured and destroyed. Hatred and anger like no other boiled within her as she walked out into the open.

"Eh? Hey there's a little girl here, it seems we might get one more play toy!" a man shouted and the group laughed lecherously before approaching Allen. Allen though was shaking with rage and hatred, the humans thought she was shaking in fear and were even more aroused to see her fear.

Something inside Allen clicked and ticked like a clock. She lifted her head and stared at the humans, her eyes bleeding the blood red with slits in her eyes (think of Naruto when he gets uses the nine-tails power), wind swirling aound her as a purple mist covered their surroundings. Her hair that was once white, stained black-blue as she walked towards the humans, her nails and teeth sharpened, her tail that was once one tail turned into nine(I know but making her have nine-tails seems like a suitable thing because mainly it shows she a real demon! By the way her fox ears and tail are snow white) a necklace formed around her neck with a pearl in the centre that said 'death'.

"What the hell is with this bitch? She's unlike the others!" someone shouted.

"Who cares! Deal with her we'll get good money for killing this demon bitch!" another shouted.

Suddenly Allen began to laugh. "You mortals think to destroy me? I'll destroy you first! I am the Demon King and you mortals shall die by my hand tonight!" screams and yells along with sounds of swords cutting in flesh, bone and blood were sounded on his night.

Tonight the Pandora's Box was released and she'll kill and kill and kill…

**So how was it?...it sounds kinda cliché at the end…like a usual horror story…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi yes I no….but be quiet….i'm getting black-outs and my eyes are no help blacking out as well….that sounds weird I no.**

**Chapter 4**

**Allen's POV**

Wandering aimlessly through the mountain, only hearing the screams of mortals, I walked through the rain, blood, mud and darkness. I have lost all my emotions…my family killed…the Noah Clan left…and once again I am abandoned. Just like before…

_Flashback…_

_I was running away from the ogres that live on the western side of the mountains, they keep saying things like cooking me, I cried as I was running my fastest, I didn't see the cliff until it was too late. I fell down the cliff all the while screaming, begging for help. I hit the trees and lost consciousness. _

_I woke to the sounds of feet shuffling; I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a cage, there were many others here too, crying, mumbling about how they'll die and screams of women and laughter of men. I got scared and slowly backed away to the back of the cage._

"_Oi! Move anymore and I'll kill you!" I froze up with fear as the man who spoke approached the cage. "You're going to worth more than 1,000 yen I'm sure" he laughed darkly. I shivered in fear as I slowly tried to move back._

"_Don't even try honey, and don't even think about your mommy or daddy coming to find you because they abandoned you at the bottom of the cliff where I found you!" my eyes widened at what he spoke and I believed it. I couldn't move as I saw him circling the cage, the other children gathering in the centre all shivering in fear. _

_I knew then I couldn't escape, after all a fox's life is meant to die…_

_Flashback ends…_

I shivered as I remembered that awful memory. I drew my kimono closer to me as I wandered. I never knew that walked back to Mana's old house and saw a building in its stead. I got scared as I heard talking and lights on inside the house. I slowly backed away my mind never processing that there were people behind me until I walked into a person.

"Tch watch where you're going!" (Can you guess who this is?) Bellowed a deep voice that had an Asian accent. I jumped slightly, slowly turned around in fear and saw the darkest and coldest midnight blue eyes there was. Eyes that promised a slow death. I screamed and screamed as I ran into the forest yet again. I heard the people inside the house coming out.

"What's wrong Kanda? I heard a scream just now"

"Tch don't worry it's just a…."

I couldn't hear the rest as I was too far away. I ran into a cave hoping that it was empty. It was and I immediately fell asleep, wet kimono and all. Silently thanking the world that I can finally find peace.

I woke up to a warm bed, blankets and people surrounding me.

"Is this her? She looks so fragile!" a girl's voice said.

"Che, yeah it's her, the girl that bumped into me before she screamed and ran away"

"Maybe it's because you were so cold that you scared her" an older voice said.

"A girl stuck in a demon massacre is going to have traumatic moments, maybe you made her relieve one of them…" the girl's voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw a teenage girl with dark emerald green hair tied in ponytails, a man with dark purple hair and the man that scared me. I shivered and tried to get away but the girl noticed me.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank god I thought you'll never wake at all. Lucky that Kanda found you or you'll most likely have hypothermia in those wet clothes. I changed your clothes to something different and by the way I am Lenalee" she said.

She pointed out who Kanda is and told me her brother Komui before a door slammed and I heard two new voices. "That must be Lavi and Bookman" Lenalee said as she walked out the door to talk to them. The two newcomers walked in. A teenage boy with flaming red hair that defies gravity and a old short man with hair that seems to be floating. Lenalee introduced them and Lavi, when he saw me shouted "STRIKE!" with hearts in his eyes. I got scared and Lenalee noticed bonked Lavi's head with a book.

"Who are you" Bookman said. I stared at him before answering "…Allen…Allen Walker…"

"Well Al-chan! How about you join us on our quest!" Lenalee gushed excitedly. "…Quest…?" I echoed.

"Yes! Quest, we are trying to find Pandora's Box and the key so we can win this war!" I didn't understand what this 'war' is and neither do I want to but when he said 'Pandora's box and the key' I got a flashback.

_Flashback…_

"_Eh? Hey there's a little girl here, it seems we might get one more play toy!" a man shouted and the group laughed lecherously before approaching Allen. Allen though was shaking with rage and hatred, the humans thought she was shaking in fear and were even more aroused to see her fear._

_Something inside Allen clicked and ticked like a clock. She lifted her head and stared at the humans, her eyes bleeding the blood red with slits in her eyes, wind swirling around her as a purple mist covered their surroundings. Her hair that was once white, stained black-blue as she walked towards the humans, her nails and teeth sharpened, her tail that was once one tail turned into nine a necklace formed around her neck with a pearl in the centre that said 'death'._

"_What the hell is with this bitch? She's unlike the others!" someone shouted._

"_Who cares? Deal with her we'll get good money for killing this demon bitch!" another shouted._

_Suddenly Allen began to laugh. "You mortals think to destroy me? I'll destroy you first! I am the Demon King and you mortals shall die by my hand tonight!" screams and yells along with sounds of swords cutting in flesh, bone and blood were sounded on his night._

_Flashback end…_

I held my head as pain wracked through. When I got up I couldn't remember what happened. I wrote it off as a dream. "So you're on a…quest…to find….Pandora's box and its key?" I asked.

"Yeah! Then we can win this war!" answered Lavi. I blinked once, twice, three times before answering. "The Noah Clan has the key…but they don't have the box…and…I would…like to join you on this….quest…" I mumbled, but they heard and cheered. I looked out the window thinking if this shall change my life again, and maybe…just maybe I'll be able to see Lord Tyki again…I blushed at that thought and smiled.

This might be fun….

**All done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi my dear readers! This is chapter five, also as a forward notice this story from now on will be on Allen's POV till we meet Tyki again! So sorry if you wanted to read from Tyki's POV! Also remember the poll that I wrote on the story: Story Change? Well, please give me some answers so I can make it! I BEG YOU!**

Forget what I said about this 'quest' being fun! It's nothing but hell! Lavi's keeps ranting about how he is Bookman Jr. and how it is his life's purpose to record everything even the tiniest details. Kanda keeps threatening me with glares and Lavi with the promise of death if he doesn't shut up and grunts throughout the whole journey back to their village, OniTsuki, the village where the moon resides with the ogres. At least Lenalee was kind enough to give me some food, but what I hate the most is Komui, with his talks about inventions and his darling sister! I honestly can't stand him…I giggled evilly as I remembered what happened when I snapped.

_Flashback…_

"_!" shouted Komui before dawn broke as he broke the door to Lenalee's and my room. I got pissed waking up before dawn, as all kitsune demons love their naps and would kill any who dare enter._

"_WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST! HURRY, I WANT MY LENALEE AND ALLEN-CHAN TO GET THE BEST FOODS EVER!" he shouted and I scowled at him. I slowly got up and dragged myself over to the bathroom and opened it. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get to the right temperature before going in it. I sighed as the water embraced me with its loving touch._

_I finished the shower quickly and walked out the door wearing the sleeping kimono I wore. I quickly dressed into a violet kimono with a phoenix and a dragon sewn into it as well as a badge, a circle covered in unknown writing with spikes around it, like a sun…or a rose with thorns. _

_I went to where the food was and sat down quietly, hoping to get some rest. But alas, luck wasn't with me for then Lavi and Kanda ran in and Lavi hid behind me as Kanda threatened him. Luckily, Lenalee stopped the fight before it could progress on and calmed everyone down. I was about to take a bite of the creamy bun before me but Komui started shouting in my ear. I got really pissed then. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, the table creaking in protest as I did it. Lavi knowing exactly what a kitsune demon could do shut up immediately, however the others weren't so observant._

"…_.I swear…." I mumbled, however the sound was drowned out._

'_I swear…" I spoke a bit louder, and again it failed till I resorted to shouting._

"_I SWEAR IF I FUCKING HEAR YOU GUYS SHOUT IN THE MORNING BEFORE DAWN I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" the others fell silent at the remark. "I won't kill you…" they took a breath of relief until they saw that my eyes were deep black, like a never ending abyss "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" I shouted the last part._

_Everyone from that day on knew never to piss me or any other kitsune demons off._

I walked out as everyone set up for camp and stared at the dusk slowly embracing the remaining baby blue and painting the sky a black abyss. We were currently in a forest and I decided to take a stroll. I ended up in a clearing where the remaining sunlight lit up the waterfall in the centre creating a beautiful rainbow. I walked closer to it, as I did I untied my obi and let it fall down to the rocks as well as my kimono and sleeping clothes. I stepped into the icy water as it lapped at my skin. I shivered but nonetheless remained quiet. I combed my hair and let it fan out into the water as I swam. The fish joining me in a quest of doing nothing.

I eventually surfaced to take a breath and stared at the waterfall. I sat on a smooth round rock that was situated in the centre of the pond and took a breath, about to sing and I sang a lullaby, which a spirit sang to me as a child.

_Lacrimosa deus illa,_

_Qua resurget ex favilla,_

_Judicandus homo reus,_

_Huic ergo parce deus,_

_Pie jeus domine…_

I was lost in the song until I heard clapping in the darkness. I turned and saw white eyes staring at me. The figure walked into the light and I saw a man with light blue hair, horns on his head and claws. My instincts went on full alert, an Oni doesn't venture alone, the venture in groups, and since there was one Oni here, there were others out there. I narrowed my eyes as he neared and gasped in shock as I saw his eyes take on a dead look… the look of an Uncompetent One. I shivered in fear as I remembered the passage Lenalee gave me to read to pass the grieving of my clan.

_Flashback…_

_I opened the book that Lenalee gave me. It said: Demons and Clans._

_There are many different demons amongst the world, however their hierarchy is always the same, just like a humans', there's Royalty, demons with unbeatable power who control legions across the world and cause mass destruction amongst villages and people._

_Next are the Royal Nobles, these Nobles are however different from Royalty, they don't have the unbeatable power of a Royalty, however they are deadly enough. They are separated into different parts. The Royal Elemental Nobles, these nobles splits off into different animal groups, there are the Wolf Clan, in charge of the element, Darkness, the Hawks, in charge of the element, Wind, the Tigers in charge of the element, Lightning, the Kitsune, in charge of the element, Fire, the IceBirds, in charge of the element, Ice, the Turtles in charge of the element, Earth and the Deer, in charge of the element, Nature. _

_Next are the High Nobles, these are other animal clans that couldn't get to be part of the Royal Elemental Nobles._

_Last but not least, the Low Nobles, these demons consist of the Oni, and other demons that couldn't get to be higher Nobles._

_However there is a group of demons that hold massive power, power that can kill a village like no other, the Uncompetent Ones. These are demons which have fallen from nobility and have changed into nothing but a shell that relied on instinct. These are very deadly and should be considered death-on-sight._

"_**Well well, what do we have here?"**_The demon spoke, its' voice scratchy from being unused for a while. "_**A Kitsune? What a surprise? I happen to love foxes, I love the way they scream when I bite into their neck and eat them alive…such a pleasure…"**_ before I could comprehend anything else, the Oni pounced.

I screamed and hoped that someone heard me as I closed my eyes and embraced death…

_  
**so how was it? good? Anyways please review and please help me with that poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi my little Minions! Here's the next chapter of A Change of Scenery! Enjoy!**

I walked through the village and saw all the people, they were mainly dressed in white, grey and black. There were so few people dressed in black; it must be for some funeral. The people were all staring at me, it was unnerving. Their stares were harsh, cold, like steel. I tried to shrink back into the comfort of Lenalee; however she was gone when we stepped through the gates. Kanda was behind me, scowling as usual and Lavi was jumping around like a stupid rabbit high on cannabis.

(A/N: I cracked up on this one XD)

I saw the houses, well more like mansion. Komui made me walk forwards and I entered the building. He led me to an office...or what looked like an office, the scrolls are placed everywhere! I couldn't even see the floor...was that a person under the 'fountain of scrolls' drowning...oh...I think he died...

"Welcome, Allen-chan, to OniTsuki, also known as Kuroi Order (Black Order). Now let's get serious here, I believe that you are one of us, a being capable of possessing to power to destroy the Uncompetent Ones. Come we shall perform the ritual required" Komui walked with the air that demanded authority as he walked through the corridors with me following him. He entered room after room until the place was so dark I had to shuffle along to make sure that I wouldn't fall. Suddenly the room became bright and I felt enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. I was lifted up and was brought face-to-face with a being, neither spirit nor youkai.

When she spoke, at least I it was a she, her voice was mellow and wise. "Child, you...you are different from those who have appeared before me in the past...you...possess something in you...something...unknown...yet it is not evil...nor good...I see...you...are the...Destroyer of Time..." her voice drifted off into the darkness as she turned around and seemed to pick something up...something showing a warm green light. She turned back towards me and she plunged the thing into me...at the location where my heart is.

I felt warm at first, the light coating me, turning me into a ethereal being...then pain from where my heart was located started spreading out, I clutched at my kimono and felt pain going to all my limbs and I couldn't move, frozen as the light tried to pierce me. I cried out and saw darkness coming into the recesses of my sight; I embraced the darkness as I fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard and saw was Komui trying to run to me, all the while shouting my name and eight figures appeared out of nowhere...and my last thought before one of those figures appeared in front of my vision was _Tyki..._

_  
**so how was it...**

**Want to guess who that mysterious figure was?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Yo everyone! And here it is I'm too lazy to talk right now so forgive me. Also this story is for a fellow writer who died of cancer on the 2****nd**** of April 2011. Her pen name was Astraea's Judgement, her story is The Debt All Men Pay. **

**_  
Allen's POV**

I heard crashes around me, yells and shouts before I opened my eyes. Komui loomed above me and was about to give my CPR before I smacked him and got up, blushing furiously. Lenalee was injured and approached me carefully avoiding her brother's clingy arms.

"Hey how are you?" she asked carefully, it seems her jaw was injured during the attack.

"I'm good...so what happened?" I asked

"Well...it's not a nice story...eight Uncompetent Ones attacked us in the village, many of the Finders were dead and only a few exorcists severely injured" Komui spoke out of nowhere.

I nodded and looked out the window and saw the Finders the people in cream robes walking and building the broken roofs and buildings whilst the Exorcists lazed about and helped when they wished which was almost always, despite their injuries.

I stared a bit longer at the people before getting up and walking out the room, with Komui and Lenalee fighting. I felt a strange presence behind me and carefully turned around; it was a Oni...and Uncompetent Oni...

I did the only I thing I can do...run for my life and hide in burrows or trees all the while shouting "DON'T TOUCH ME!" with tears streaming down my face...anime style. (LOL) I managed to escape from the Oni but ended up in a clearing...far from the others. I couldn't even hear the battles that they are fighting in.

"Lenalee? Komui? Kanda? Lavi?...where's everyone?" I asked. My tail was then tugged on and I stared at the one holding it...a child...human? No, not human. It is a Yure...a ghost who can't move on.

"Follow me!" the child said cheerily before running into the bushes. I followed albeit hesitantly. I didn't want to go and see what a yure wants...it could be worse than eating raw meat. I ended up in a place with a waterfall, the lights shining creating little globes of pretty colourful colours. I was in awe and started laughing. Music came on and it was soft...hypnotising. I felt sleepy hearing it and did the only thing my mind wanted...sleep.

I wondered how long till I wake up... 

**_  
there all done. Now please review**

**I love putting on cliff-hangers...it's such a good way to piss of people**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Minions! Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a story im just here to tell you all something.**

**i'm going on holidays from May to June 4 weeks. and i am going to update as much as possible before that date however i'll give you a sneak peak of each story that i have made:**

_**Kitsune's Blood (Naruto)**_

Naru walked through the streets of Konoha, everyone was smiling, all happy, all kind...all so oblivious to the horrors surrounding their world. Naru was smiling**_, _**soon, soon the people will know the true terrors that Naru alone will and CAN do. Several ANBU appeared around her, all kneeling, yet very tense as if they are ready for a attack that will happen, how true it was.

"Naru-sama, the Hokage has called for you, please follows us to the Hokage tower"

"Hmmm...fine, lead on Neko-chan~" Naru spoke as she managed to follow them all the way to the Hokage tower, all the while smiling sadistically.

They appeared in the Mission room, where the Hokage was currently sitting, with Chunnin Instructor, Iruka, a teacher of Ninja Academy, in front of Naru was a group of Gennins with their Sensei. They all turned around to see who was coming. The Hokage spoke first. "Ah, Naru-chan, how good of you to join us"

"Ohayo Oji-san, may I ask why you are asked me here?" Naru spoke, all polite yet blunt.

"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, after your test I know that this is one only you can do, so will you accept?"

"Hm...sure, what rank?"

"S-rank"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

**_Story Change ( Man)_**

I woke up and the got up, the place surrounding the castle was all gone, what was left was purely purple smooth marble-like floor covered in smoke. I saw Tyki and the twins fighting they were very funny, Skin was staring stoically forward...well technically you can't exactly see if he is angry or anything, because you can't even see his pupils. The Earl broke up the fight, the twins decided to search for Marian Cross and Tyki decided to search for any living life-forms of the Exorcists.

"Ah! There's one alive, over there" he pointed to said exorcist. I looked down and saw it was Kanda. _Thank god you are alive, even if I hated you, Kanda,_ I thought. I distantly heard his reply, "As if I'll be killed that easily, stupid" I sighed, he never changes, I decided to see if I can search for Lavi and them. I looked into the smoke as best as i can and found figures, figures of exorcists and everyone. i cried tears of joy mentally as I saw them alive, but barely. I then saw a glow and Lenalee's voice calling everyone. I searched around the floor to see if I can see where Lenalee's voice came from, yet also very cautious of the green glow. It was like Innocence. I saw Tyki looking at the Earl and I saw the Earl smiling, a truly EVIL smile. i shivered and was afraid for whoever was encased in that glow.

Lenalee's voice continued to travel everywhere and noticed that it was Lenalee in the glow. I heard the Earl give the order to all Noah present to collect lenalee's Innocence. they all obeyed and flew down from the Akuma and started to fight. "Lenalee! Lavi! Kanda!Everyone!" I cried out as I saw them protecting Lenalee even as they are worse for wear. I saw the Earl from the corner of my eye decide to take action and join the fight. _NOOOO! The Earl mustn't! Don't destroy those precious to me!_ I cried as I saw the Earl decide to give the final blow to Lenalee. Then out of nowhere, there was a white light, that cut the sky and down came a broken glass like figure...

What came out of that glass-like figure was...Me...yet not...right?

**_A Change Of Scenery_**

_Tied to the tree,_

_unable to run,_

_death and destruction, _

_where do we go~?_

The children kept singing this over and over again. i put my hands over my ears and screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' however their voice kept going louder and louder. i barely heard Lenalee's voice. when i did i perked up and ran to where the voice was.

"LENALEE!" i cried.

"ALLEN" Lenalee said in relief, however it was short-lived because the children decided that their new friend doesn't want to go and decided to drag me deeper into the unknown.

"NOOO" i screamed thrashing and kicking about. Lenalee grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me closer to her, luckily she was stronger, however the children didn't want their friend to leave and kept tugging furiously.

"Lavi! Kanda! i need some help here!" i heard lenalee cry out and felt two pairs of arms grabbing me from lenalee's side and the game of tug-a-war ended, however the children were seething in rage.

"We'll get you back for this EXORCISTS! YOU STEAL HER AND WE'LL GET HER BACK! SHE BELONGS TO US EVER SINCE SHE ENTERED THE WATERFALL!" They screeched and disappeared. i was shaking in fear and lenalee was comforting me. i cried and hugged her. however, i felt the presence of something familiar, something kind and warming, like i knew this person in the past. there were only two people who caused this in me. one was Mana, the other...

I looked up and saw someone who i thought i'll never see...

It was him...I felt hope and love in me

Will he take me back again?

I don't know...

**so how was it?**

**anyways i might start a new story so say yes or no to my new poll.**

**if yes what story, D. Gray Man, Naruto, Crossovers**

**and if you choose crossovers please choose which one of these in the poll**

**Naruto X Bleach**

**D. Gray Man X Kuroshitsuji  
**


End file.
